


Lauren's Interlude

by mikachan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Multi, Sad, alex/John implied, laurens interlude, spillingashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: "Alexander."He starts, turning to his wife, who had melted into the blackness. She stared at him for awhile, something undignified glittering within her irises. He caught the quivering of her lip... the way her eyelashes fluttered away the dampness clinging."I have so much work to do."





	Lauren's Interlude

After that he stopped hearing what Eliza was saying. He wanted to hear, desperately trying to grasp onto her words, but he could not. He hadn't stopped hearing, he'd stopped listening. He couldn't bear to any longer. His beloved Laurens.... John, his John. His John, who's fingers were as soft as rose petals... who's voice sounded like a lilting violin. Where had it gone? He couldn't bear the thought of him, without a heartbeat, sprawled across the dewed grass among hundreds of other soldiers. His life was special. He deserved a dignified death, perhaps at the hand of time or some other justifiable cause. Though he supposed that no death could be described as dignified. Alexander wilted at the thought of him lost to the air; some distant notion floating across a land they fought tooth and nail to obtain. 

He never got to see it flourish. He wouldn't, now.

His John, was dead... here to touch him no longer. 

"Alexander."

He starts, turning to his wife, who had melted into the blackness. She stared at him for awhile, something undignified glittering within her irises. He caught the quivering of her lip... the way her eyelashes fluttered away the dampness clinging. 

"I have so much work to do."


End file.
